The Power of Three Times Three
by Barbas
Summary: With Piper and Phoebe fighting all the time Paige multiplies her strentgh, not knowing the consequences. Now there are three pipers fighting with three Phoebe's! Can Paige convince them to stop to vanquish a new demon? Please r&r, summarySucks storyBetter
1. Faulty Beginnings

**A/N-** Hello again! Another new story. I have about two more chapters to go with Family Reunion, and i'm not sure what else i'm going to do with The Sisters Three, but i got another idea and decided to go for it. I already have several chapters down of this because i've been writing it for a while, but i wasn't sure weather or not to post it. So, i decided what the heck, and here it is. Hope you enjoy... plz plz plz (not to sounds corny) review. Thanks

**The Power of Three ... Times Three.**

**Chapter One**

"Well if you were around more maybe you could HELP me get things done, or is HELP no in your limited vocabulary?"

Piper stormed out of the kitchen, past the dining hall, and into the entry way of the Victorian Manor she and her sisters called home. She was yelling furiously over he shoulder and was closely followed by her annoying disrespectful, ungrateful little sister.

Phoebe was chasing madly after her controlling, perfectionist, I'm-always-right older sister. If she would just listen... but nooo! Everything had to be _her_ way.

"What do you mean if I was around more?" She retorted.

"I mean if you were here... more!" piper snapped, spinning around to face her sister.

"Let me remind you that I'm not at home dealing with your problems because I'm busy working my butt off so P3 can stay in business."

"P3 is doing fine... F-I-N-E, fine, thank you very much."

"I know, just yesterday there was a FINE sitting on the table for over-crowing, and the week before there was a FINE for unhealthy working conditions and..."

"Those were accidents. I can pay those off, don't do me any favors."

"You can't pay these off, and I don't have a choice. P3 is your only source of income. Without it you are nothing but a... you know what, I'm not even going to say it."

"Good. I can pay those off by myself, watch me."

"I'll do that, gladly."

The two sisters were standing nose to nose at the foot of the stairs. Just as things were about to get ugly Paige came yawning and stretching down the long flight of stairs.

"Good morning, sleep well?"

"Fine."

"Oh yes!" Phoebe through her hand up into the air. "Everything's fine! Don't ask her Paige, just know that the answer is fine."

"No, you know what, everything is not fine, because Phoebe, who fails to remember I am older than her, won't get off my back. I can't seem to do anything right!"

"Your words, not mine."

The two sisters were at it again. They were yelling at each other so much that Paige couldn't tell who said what, who was telling, or even if they were yelling words. For all Paige could hear they could just be throwing out random words, just expressing anger. Paige sighed, shrugged, pushed past them, and went to go get some breakfast.

"Come talk when your done!" She shouted at them as she walked away. Seven minutes later Paige heard the front door slam shut, open again, slam shut again, and then she could hear her two older sisters arguing down the drive way, into their individual cars, and down the road.

"They'll got over it", Paige hoped to herself.


	2. Work Problems

**A/N**- Thank you to footiefan, may-j, The Swedish Mystery and KK241289 for the reivews. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. The next chapter is ready and typed up for after i get some reviews! Please tell me what you think so far. Enjoy...

**Chapter Two**

Phoebe walked into her work twenty minutes late. She was ready with her apology and excuse for when she faced Elise. She walked past her secretary with a short wave and into her office. There was a box of new mail which she had to get to on her already crowded desk. Phoebe set her purse on her unorganized working space and screamed as she turned around.

"Elise! You scared me." Phoebe said, her hand over her heart. Elise was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"You scared me too. You're late."

"I know, I'm so sorry. You see there was a lot of traffic and I left home kind of late and..."

"Phoebe, I don't want to hear your excuses, I know you to well to believe them. I know what's really going on; you're having some family issues."

"Yes!" Phoebe said, glad that Elise understood. "Piper and I have been..."

"I don't want to hear about that either. You always have family problems, and right now you have work problems."

"What?" Phoebe asked, amazed. What had she done now?

"Phoebe, you're advice of late is coming out very vengeful. We've had some complaints. I'm sure you remembered the last time your advice turned violent."

"Yes. Someone sued us and..."

"I know what happened, and I don't want it to happen again. You're a great input in this paper, but if people start objecting I'll have no choice but to release you. Now either you get it together, or I'll have to do something about it."

Elise stood up, straightened her skirt, and walked briskly out of Phoebe's office. Phoebe looked around.

"Damn it Piper!"

* * *

Piper walked into to P3 muttering under her breath and tearing up an already ridiculously small piece of blue paper. One of her employees came up to her. She was wringing her hands and looked very anxious. Piper looked up annoyed.

"What is it Catherine? I'm a little busy right now." She said, tearing the piece of paper again.

"Yes, I can see that." Catherine said, looking down hesitantly at Piper's hands. Piper looked down, realized what she was doing and threw the piece of paper behind her.

"I'll clean that up later. What is it?"

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Ms. Halliwell..."

"It's Mrs. Go on."

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Halliwell. There's a man on the phone for you. He says his name is Mr. Matheson, and that he needs to speak with you right away."

Piper frowned and squinted at her, and then the name rang a bell.

"Oh crap." Piper said, her eyes widening.

"Should I tell him to call back later?"

"No, no." Piper sighed. "I should probably take this. Thank you Catherine." Catherine nodded and went back to the bar to wipe the counter. Piper picked up her piece of paper and started to rip at it again, as she dragged herself to the back room.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking. Yes, hello Mr. Matheson. How can I help you?"

"I have some unpleasant business to tend to. I have to tell you to shut down P3, at least temporarily until further notice."

"What... but... I... why?" Piper tried to spit out.

"Not only have you neglected the club for quite some time, but you are also currently in violation of at least three health codes."

"Three?" Piper asked, shocked.

"Correct. If you have not closed down in a week I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. Nice talking to you Ms. Halliwell." He said, and hung up.

"It's Mrs." Piper whispered. She sat stunned staring into space.

"Neglecting the club?" she murmured to herself. For a moment she remained immobile. Quite suddenly she hung up the phone forcefully.

"Damn you Phoebe!"


	3. Attack!

Here's the next chapter for you. Hope you enjoy . Thank you so much for the reviews and keep reading. Any suggestions that you have i would be pleased to listen to. Thanks again...

**Chapter Three**

Paige was sitting on the couch reading a book when she was alerted to the presence of someone else in the manor. She stayed still for a moment, trying not to move as if that somehow made her invisible. She knew it must be a demon, but was it a threat?

"Hello?" Paige set her book down on the coffee table. She rolled her eyes debating over whether or not to say what she wanted to. '_Well_', she thought, '_at the risk of sounding like I'm in some PG movie'_... "Is anybody here?"

She sighed. _'I knew I shouldn't have said that'_, she thought.

Paige swiveled around as she heard the floorboard creak behind her.

_Thank god this is an old house_. "Alright, show yourself you cowardly demon." All of a sudden Paige found herself surrounded by the same demon.

"Uh-Oh" Paige tried to orb out, but was knocked back down. The demon must have blocked it. Just then Piper had the unfortunate lack of timing to walk in, ranting and raving about the club.

"...and now I have to shut it down because Ohmygodpaige!" She finished her sentence in four words, compressed together to form one strangled and panicked word. Piper dropped her bag and threw up her hands, trying to freeze or blow up the demon (Paige couldn't tell) but it didn't work, not to Paige's surprise.

Before the demon had time to blink, Phoebe (with equally bad sense of timing) stormed into the manor complaining loudly about her job.

"Piper, just the job-ruiner I was looking for." Phoebe said, roughly setting down her bag on the table in front of the door.

"Me! You're the one who has forced me to neglect my club and now it's being shut down! Thank you so much Phoebe, I owe you one!" Piper shouted, completely forgetting about her other sister.

"Force you to neglect your club? And tell me, just how did I force you?"

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Paige watched worriedly as red auras seemed to be sucked out of her sisters bodies and into the demons. He was absorbing their anger and it was making him stronger. Paige couldn't get a word in edgewise, and she waited. It didn't seem like the demon was hurting them much anyway.

"You made me stay at home. You were always complaining, and you wouldn't let me leave!"

"Excuse me, but I might be fired because or your petty problems and you're stupid money-guzzling club."

"_MY _petty problems! You..."

"Guys!" Paige finally yelled.

Piper and Phoebe turned around and phoebe saw the demon guarding Paige. Paige couldn't figure out why he was attacking, and only one idea came to mind.

"Ohmygodpaige!" Paige almost laughed, but she was still surrounded by a demon, as messed up and confusing as that sounded.

"Piper, why didn't you say something?"

"I said lot's of things."

"I mean about Paige."

"You came in the door yelling about me, I barely had time to breath."

"Hello! Guys! I'm still here!" Paige said, getting frustrated.

"Well why don't you orb yourself out?" Phoebe asked, as if discussing it over afternoon tea. As if there wasn't twenty or so demons in the house.

"Yeah!" Piper said, and Paige hoped that they would agree on things more often.

"I tried, now can you please..." As suddenly as the demon had appeared it was gone. "..get me out." Paige finished slowly.

"What. Why did he leave?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Because he heard you screaming at me and didn't want to get any of the heat. Good going sis!"

"Actually, he got most of the heat." Paige interrupted before anything could start. "It was feeding off of your anger. It obviously got enough for one trip, but don't worry, it will be back for more. You guys seem to have an everlasting supply."

"SO this is all Piper's fault!" Phoebe said, as she picked up Pipers bag and set it next to her own.

"No!" Paige jumped, seeing Piper about to respond. "Listen, Phoebe, go look in the book for the demon. Piper... you just stay away from Phoebe. No! On second thought, I'll go look in the book. You two go to your rooms and don't go out until I call you. Do not talk to each other." She watched as they walked briskly over to the stairs (both of their arms crossed) and push their ways past each other to their rooms. Paige followed shaking her head.

As she entered the attic she heard their doors slam and she walked over the book.

As she searched for the demon she came across a useful looking spell. She quickly grabbed nine white candles and a match. She was ready.


	4. Of Sweaters and Coffee

**A/N**- Hello again! Here is the next installment of TPO3 x 3. Hope you enjoy. Please review, i'd love to hear suggestions! Thanks! Blessed Be

**Chapter Four**

Paige stood in a circle of smoldering white candles. The book of shadows was on the podium which was facing in the direction of Paige. She looked at it and started to recite the spell.

"To multiply your strength..." she could hear her sisters start to argue again. She wondered briefly what it was this time, but continued to read. She had to accomplish this.

"Recite these words at length..." They were coming up the stairs to the attic. Paige hoped fervently to complete the spell, she needed to power.

"Take our powers..." her sisters walked in and stopped dead, staring at her. She pushed on. "...Blessed be"

They started to walk very rapidly towards Paige. Piper glanced at the book and noticing the spell it was open to broke into a dead run, Phoebe close behind.

"Multiply our strength by three." All three sisters were standing within the circumference of orange flames.

Phoebe and Piper were stock still, not daring to move. They knew what to expect and were waiting for it to happen any second now. Their eyes were open in fright expecting something that didn't seem to be impending.

"Well that didn't work!" Paige said throwing her hands up into the air and then down onto her hips. Phoebe and Piper cringed at the sound of her voice in the still attic. No sooner had she spoken than she felt herself being torn apart. Her body seemed to be moving in two different directions at the same time, unable to determine which way would be most suitable. Paige struggled to stay on her feet but found to her dismay that she couldn't. She was forced onto the ground and knelt on all fours, working hard to keep breathing.

In her peripheral vision she could see Phoebe drop first and last but not least Piper. For a few moments there was unbearable pain and then, everything vanished just as swiftly as it had appeared. Paige hesitated an instant before slowly lifting herself up off the ground. She was afraid that if she were to move something else may happen.

"Spoke too soon!" Paige said, trying to laugh it off. She looked up as gasped, throwing her hands up once again. She had looked up and seen three Piper's glaring at her and three Phoebe's getting up and dusting themselves up. Paige squinted her eyes shut tight and looked to her right, opening her left eye. Sure enough she saw herself. Although she had been expecting it, it still came as a surprise, and she screamed and ran around to the podium where she stared at Piper Phoebe and herself.

"What the hell is this?"

"You cast a spell!" Piper on the right said. She was smiling and seemed way to perky.

"Why are there three of you, me, us?"

"Because you multiplied our strength... you moron. And now, we have to deal with your little screw up." The Piper on the left was moody and grouchy. She looked (and sounded) like someone to keep away from.

"You multiplied our strength by three, just like the spell said." The real Piper said.

"Well we're going to have to do the same thing we did last time." She said.

Paige: "Last time?"

"Color code." The three Phoebe's harmonized. Paige looked on confused. The original Piper and the original Phoebe stepped away from their clones and faced them.

"Stay here, we have to talk to our sister. Play nice." They walked out of the room, leaving Paige to fend for herself. At the last minute she spared another glance at herself, and then dashed after her sisters.

"Wait... have you..."

"Used this spell before?" Phoebe finished, eyebrows raised and head cocked to one side (the right to be exact). They raced down the stairs.

"Prue did" Piper responded. "Why did you?"

"You saw the demon." Paige said as they entered Phoebe's room. "I couldn't have vanquished him, them alone."

"Oh, and what are we, invisible? We could have used a power of three spell to vanquish him, them, whatever." Phoebe said, rummaging through her closet.

"Well not I can use a power of three spell without you guys." Paige said, stopping to consider. "I did it originally so I could do the vanquish on my own. You two are always at each others throat you'd probably start arguing over who should read the spell or throw the potion."

Phoebe looked down as Piper looked up.

"I needed more strength. Of course now that there are also three of you I might have to use all three of me to break all three of you up. When does the spell wear off?"

"When they've down what they needed to."

"Urgh! I hate these rules. Okay... so what are we doing."

"Paige... you have a blue sweatshirt, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Okay, we are going to wear blue so we know that we are the originals. I don't think we need to do that for the clones this time."

"No, I suppose not. Can I borrow one of yours Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"Why? You have one."

"It's in the wash because SOMEONE spilled coffee all over it."

"If my name was someone then I would object." Phoebe retorted, spinning around.

"If your name was someone, then who else would it have been?"

"Kit knocked over my cup, it was not my fault."

"You shouldn't have had your cup so close to the edge."

"You shouldn't have had your sweater at the table."

"I was going to wear it to work."

"I was drinking the coffee."

"Do you guys hear yourselves?" Paige intervened. "You're fighting again! We have to get rid of these clones, which means we have to vanquish this demon, which means that we have to find out who he is, which means you two have to stop fighting long enough to do that."

"She started it!" Phoebe said childishly, crossing her arms.

"It doesn't matter!" Paige yelled as she saw Piper bristle, ready with a response. "We need to find the demon. Okay?"

"Okay" Paige's stubborn sisters agreed softly.


	5. Can't think of a creative Title

**A/N-** **Hello! Please review! I hope you enjoy. If there is anything you want Piper and Phoebe to fight about, or something yuo want to see happen, please tell. In the next five or six chapters the Clones are going to be helping Piper and Phoebe remember what good times they had together. The catch? One clone remind her of the good things, the other doesn't. Can you see where this is headed? Please review!!! Sorry it's so short**

* * *

Phoebe handed Piper one of her own sweater after much persuasion from Paige. When they were all wearing the sky-colored shirts Paige led them both upstairs, interrupting whenever they began to argue. They walked in to find Phoebe's clones viciously attacking Piper's clones with insulting words and (think of the personal gain) spells. It seemed that one of the Piper's had turned to Jell-O, and the Phoebe who was bald was eating her up, little by little. The other Phoebe was stark naked and she was screaming violently at Piper, who seemed to be changing into a different animal every twenty or so seconds.

"You see what living with you two lately has become?" Paige said, with her hands on her hips. Her two clones were sitting on the couch at the far end of the attic, watching their sisters clones fight.

"Well you don't seem to be helping any." Piper argued softly.

"Why the hell is one of me naked?"

"Better question? Why is one of me Jell-O and one of you is eating me."

Paige walked away as they too began to argue. She rolled her eyes and started muttering a spell under her breath. She had used this spell so often it had almost become her trademark. It definitely gave the best results.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen" Before her eyes Phoebe #2 was fully clothed and Phoebe #3 had all of her hair back. She had one of Piper's fingers (no longer Jell-O) in her mouth. Piper #3 stopped the charade of animal morphing she had earlier exhibited.

"Well done!" She one of her clones, as the other one (whose hair was in her face and who looked like she was desperately looking for attention) nodded.

"Thanks, I think" she muttered, before turning to her two, bickering, original sisters.

"Stop!" she yelled. She then continued very softly. "Phoebe, take your clones to your room. Piper, take your clones to your room. Stay there until I call you."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear hit!" Paige said, before her sisters could object. "Now!"

Piper and Phoebe shot daggers at each others out of their eyes, and walked quickly out of the room, yelling at the clones to come with them. Paige heard two doors slam shut (a sound she was actually beginning to get accustomed to) and walked over to the book.

"Alright, I'm a first timer at this. Do you guys still have all of my memories?"

"Yes we do." Said the Paige on the right. She was smiling and sitting up straight as a pole. Paige could tell she was just happy, because she knew that was how she got. Someone else might think she was high, but Paige was going to make sure she didn't leave the house.

"Okay, and can you hear what I'm thinking, since we're all the same?"

"Can you hear what we're thinking." The Paige on the left seemed just like Piper's left clone. Grumpy. Paige could see that she wasn't really mad, it was just her attitude side. She didn't really express her sarcastic, dangerous side anymore, and now she saw that she didn't really want to. Did she always look that bad?

"Well no, but I figured since I'm the original that..."

"Well then stop figuring." Paige #2 said, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head. Paige raised her eyebrows as well and nodded.

"Okay then, never mind. I'm just going to look for the demon here."

"Need any help?" Paige #3 (the perky one) asked politely but a little too enthusiastically.

"Not from you." Paige #2 snapped, looking at her finger nails. Paige #3 put her head down as if disappointed, but got right back up.

"Why don't I go get us some coffee? Piper and Phoebe fighting really have worn me down."

"I'll second that!" Paige said, flipping to the middle.

"Yeah, Piper and Phoebe really are being a pair of pain in the asses, aren't they?" Paige #3 commented lightly.

"You said it!"


	6. Billy Wilson

A/N- Hello again. Here's the next chapter. For the next three or four chapter it is going to be the clones reminding Phoebe and Piper of all the good things they've done, and all the bad thind they've done for each other. This chapter is Piper, the next will be phoebe, then Piper again. They'll have about three maybe four memories each before they finally forgive each other. A special thanks to footiefan. Thank you for all of the kind reviews and i hope you keep reading and enjoyig my stories. Have fun...

* * *

Paige was treating them like babies! Piper walked her clones to her room (not necessary as they knew perfectly well where it was) and sat down on her bed.

"Why is Paige behaving towards us like she knows everything?" Her first clone asked, lips almost at a pout.

"Because she thinks she does, don't rain on her parade." Her second clone replied, looking at her nail. Piper couldn't help thinking she needed black nail polish and some depressing clothes.

Piper remembered when Prue (it was so hard to think of her) cloned herself. Her first clone had been very happy and cheerful and just as nice as could be. The other, however, was very (excuse my French) slutty and looking for attention from anyone within ten miles. She figured that the same traits must be visible in these clones, and dreaded having to talk with them until Paige called.

"Maybe I can read a book and not have to have anything to do with them!" Piper thought to herself.

"Don't even think about it, you're not getting out of this one!" Her second clone said, eyes narrowing and a smirk appearing on her mischievous face.

"You can read my mind?"

"No, but I know that I would be thinking right now if I were in your position and I'm just telling you not to try it. Plus, you finished your book last Tuesday." Her clone smirked again and went back to her nails. "So, why are we fighting with Phoebe again?"

"It's different every time." The first Piper chirped. "But why don't you just act positive? I mean, we've had a lot of fun times with Phoebe."

"Yeah, that's true, but lately she's just been acting like such a... I don't even know the word for it."

"That makes you an idiot, it doesn't make Phoebe anything." The second clone said.

"Not helping." The first clone argued.

"Yeah, yeah, but it hasn't always been a walk in the park. I mean I remember when she stole Billy Wilson?"

* * *

It was the big night, the night Piper had been looking forward to for so long. She finally had this one perfect guy, and the one perfect dress, and she was positive this was going to be the one perfect dance. After all, it was homecoming, everyone LOVED the eight grade homecoming. She remembered watching Prue dress up and seeing Andy arrive at the door in a nice tuxedo with a slick Limo behind him and watching Prue walk out the door with Andy on her arm. It was been so romantic.

And now she had a date of her own, Billy Wilson. Piper had been looking at him for at least two years (maybe longer) and he had finally noticed her. Well okay, when she tripped and fell into him he would have had to noticed. And Piper didn't even trip (as she tried to tell him through the stutters), Phoebe had pushed her into him. But, nevertheless, he had taken to speaking to her more and more and then he had finally asked her to go to homecoming.

Phoebe was going to, dateless yet shameless. Both of them knew that as soon as she got there guys would be tripping over themselves to get to her first. Piper knew that her sister was prettier than she was, but she didn't let it get her down. If she spent her whole life cursing everyone because Phoebe was prettier she would never get anywhere. Plus, nothing could get her down tonight.

Prue was in her room dressing for her Homecoming. She had bought a gorgeous full length black dress with a bright red rose on the right breast. She had put it on and was now becoming frustrated at the make-up, which would not cooperate with her.

Piper smiled as she listened to Grams come into Prue's room and help her with it. Piper almost wanted to run in there when it happened, Prue with a flaw! It was surely an amazing thing, but she as busy fitting on her own dress. She hadn't been able to afford anything like Prue's, but she made due with what she had. She had bought a full-length blue velvet dress, and Grams had sewed on a corsage on the left breast. It was a rose, of course.

Piper couldn't wait to see what Billy was going to wear. Billy Wilson, the most beautiful guy in Piper's class. He had soft silky wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that you could just drown in. Plus he had this smile that could almost blind someone, and yet it made her melt.

Two hours later (she kept going over things again and again to make sure they were perfect) she descended down the steps of the manor, trying hard not to trip with her high heels. Prue was sitting with Grams on the couch, and as they heard her come down they turned around to watch. Grams's eyes seemed to fill up with tears, and Prue smiled.

Pipers smiled back and as she came to the bottom and did a little twirl, making them both laugh.

"What do you think?" She asked shyly. Piper had never been like Phoebe and Prue, just saying what they felt and coming out with things, she preferred more subtle approaches.

"Piper, you look just gorgeous. My little Piper. You mother would be so happy!"

"Thank you grams, it means a lot. Prue, you look magnificent, as always. Is Andy taking you again this year?"

"Yeah, he asked me last week. Kind of short notice, but hey!"

"Billy should be here any..." the doorbell rang "...minute."

"Good luck sweetheart. Be home before twelve."

"No problem grams." She walked towards the door. "Phoebe! Hurry up, he's here!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm coming, on minute!"

"You're giving Phoebe a ride?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't have a date, but we both know she'll get one as soon as she walks in, so no worries." They smiled at each other again as Piper opened the door. Piper held back a gasp. Billy had never looked better, in his black tuxedo with a blue under-shirt. They matched! Billy handed her a bouquet of flowers and she smelled them deeply.

"Thank you so much Billy."

"You look great Piper."

"Thank you Billy, you too. Phoebe will be done in a minute, please, come in."

Piper led him into the living room.

"Prue, Grams, the is Billy. Billy, this is my grandmother and my other sister Prue."

"Nice to meet you." He said, nodding his head slightly.

"Likewise." Prue said, as grams nodded back. "Nice catch" Prue whispered to Piper so Billy couldn't hear. Just then Phoebe come down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back and done up in what looked like a French braid twist. Whatever it was it looked great on her. She was wearing a short red dress with high-rising heeled red imitation leather boots.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. You know Billy." Phoebe nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and then led Piper out of the door, Phoebe following behind.

"Have fun girls!" Grams yelled after them before Phoebe slammed the door shut. They got into the car (not a limo) and Billy's dad drove us to the Homecoming. Phoebe sat up front and Billy and Piper in the back, whispering and laughing to each other. Piper could tell that it was making Phoebe mad, but she was going to savor the moment while she had it.

When they arrived at homecoming Billy led Piper on his arm to the door, after saying good-bye to his father, and Phoebe came again behind us. I was almost paranoid that she was checking out his ass, but decided it didn't matter because he was mine.

We got inside and sure enough all of the guys there saw the Phoebe was single and raced to be at her side. George Matheson made it there first, luckily he had come without a date. The other sadly walked back to whom they were supposed to be escorting.

"Shall I get us some drinks?" Piper asked. She knew the guy was supposed to say that, but she wanted to go say hi to her friends.

"Sure, thank you Piper." Piper let go of his arm and walked over to the refreshment stand. George was already there, pouring some red punch into a glass for Phoebe.

"Nice race." Piper said calmly as she poured herself two glasses.

"Yeah thanks. Your sisters one hot babe."

"So I've heard."

As Piper walked back over to him she passed the table her friend were sitting at. They gave Piper a few winks and laughs and then let her pass.

As Piper came up upon Billy she dropped the cups. She couldn't believe was she was seeing. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she saw Phoebe move her head in and Billy put his hands around her waste. They were kissing! Piper stared at them while they finished. She couldn't move, or even blink. When they pried apart Billy saw Piper and his eyes became saucers.

"Piper... I... my contacts... everything... Piper!" He tried to stutter.

"Piper... I didn't mean to... it just... he needed... don't be mad at me." Phoebe tried at the same time.

Piepr turned on her heel and stormed out of the dance floor, out of the double doors, and into the cold night air. She pushed off Phoebe as she tried to hold her back and broke into a dead run. She ran the whole two miles home, taking off her heels as she exited the school. She ran up to her room and slammed the door.

She would never forget that day. It had been homecoming, Billy Wilson, and Phoebe the boyfriend thief.

* * *

"Yeah, I hated her for that. He was my perfect man. But now I have Leo... so that all turned out well."

"That was one time. She's never done that again. I mean, she's done lots of good things for us too. Remember when Prue died?"

"Yeah", Piper whispered.

"Well she really helped us through a tough time there"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Piper said. She was confused.

"No! She's not that good! I mean, remember when she turned evil?"

"Which time?" Piper laughed through tears that were threatening to come.

"The worst time."


	7. Queen of the Underworld

A/N- Thank you to everyone who is reviewing. Padme the second- I'm sorry, but there is another bad Phoebe moment in here. after his one it's just going to be memories of helping each other and stuff like that... so you can get through this one! To everyone else... thanks again, and keep reviewing! Any memories you'd like to see added? Please tell me. Also in this chapter i used complete dialouges from the episodes for the memories... so i'm just letting yuo know that i'm not plagerizing, just borrowing. Blessed Be

* * *

Chapter Seven-

Phoebe walked into her room, lip pouting and head down, her feet shuffling on the ground beneath her. She couldn't help it that Piper was bullying her. She wasn't the one with all kinds of job fines, she tried to tell herself. Paige shouldn't have yelled at them like she had.

"It's not fair!" Phoebe's first clone said, crossing her arms and sitting down on the floor. She looked (and sounded) like a little girl, complaining and whining about everything. Then again, she had a point.

"Get over it. You're not the only one with problems. I mean, look at my nails! I have to go get these done. Do we have anything in our bathroom?" The second said, walking into the bathroom as Phoebe watched her.

They were acting a lot like Prue's clones had, so they must separate into the same different traits. The first clone must be really nice and happy, and the other not so nice, and kind of pushy if she remembered correctly.

"No we don't, so get back in here. I'm not allowed to let you out of my sight."

"Oh yeah? Says who, Paige? She's your little sister, you don't have to orders from her." Barked the second clones, walking very forcefully back into the room, swinging her hips.

"Well, we used to be the younger sister." She first clone said, perking up a bit, eyebrows lifting up to her hairline.

"Plus, she only has the best in mind, and she is trying to help, what with the demon and all." Phoebe said.

"Sure. What about criticizing us for fighting with Piper? Piper was fighting with us too."

"Yeah. That's true."

"But Piper's not always been as annoying as she has been lately. I mean, think of all of the good things that she's done for us." Said the first clone

"Like what?" the second clone asked, sitting down and not really expecting an answer. One came nonetheless.

"Like helping you when Prue died. Like always listening and trying hard not to criticizing us."

"Yeah, she has always been there for me."

"No, she hasn't. She hasn't always agreed with you."

"We're sisters, we're not always supposed to agree. Even sisters can fight sometimes."

"But remember when you married Cole?"

"Yeah, what about it? I don't really like to think about that. It was a mistake, and Piper was right in criticizing me. I should have known better."

"But what if it could have worked out? Remember when you saved Gregory, and also let go the demon, was his name Meric?"

"Malic." The first clone said.

"Yeah. We got into such an awful fight." Phoebe said, remembering.

* * *

Flashback

**Phoebe, her sister, and Leo were waiting in an alley for an innocent to appear. Phoebe had had a premonition and even though she was married to Cole and potentially evil, she wouldn't ignore it. As Gregory came around the corner she looked up.**

**"There he is." She pointed out to Piper. As they watched, Malic shimmered in behind him, ready to attack. Piper immediately stood up and froze Gregory, confusing Malic. He looked around.**

**"Hey!" Piper yelled. The demon turned around as Piper threw up her hands to blow him up. Phoebe, however, knocking her hands and she blew up a bike instead.**

**"No Piper." She said, looking at the demon.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Piper, furious as Leo and Paige looked at her curiously. **

**The demon prepared an energy ball, but Phoebe walked calmly towards him. **

**"Stop." One simple word, and the demon fell onto his knees. Phoebe could feel the burn of her sisters eyes on her back as she did was she was doing.**

**"My Queen", he said. Looking up at her.**

**"Leave that innocent alone. Go." She said, kindly. **

**Malic looked at her, and then shimmered out. She turned around and sure enough saw her sisters and Leo shooting daggers out of their eyes. **

**"What? One of my subjects." She said, shrugging it off. She thought they would except that, they didn't.**

**"How-how-how-How could you do that? How could you let him go?" asked Piper, seemingly mortified. **

**"I don't know why you're so upset. We saved the innocent, didn't we?"**

**Piper turned around. "I can't talk to her."**

**"Phoebe..." Leo started. **

**"Things **are not as black and white as they used to be. Okay, I can't just go around killing demons anymore." Phoebe said, interrupting.

"Why not?" Paige asked. "We heard that you just killed two last night."

Phoebe shook her head. "Yeah well that was different, they were getting on my nerves. I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore, and killing Malic would have been a huge betrayal." She said, hanging her head.

Piper turned around. "Malic? You're on first name terms with Demons?"

"If you were just going to order him to stop you could have done that on your own." Leo said, "Why did you even come to us?"

Phoebe finally blew it. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she tried to hold them back. Her voice quavered.

"Because I missed you guys." She practically yelled at them. Okay? Is that so wrong? I missed you."

"Phoebe, you can't be the Queen of the Underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways."

"Why not?" Phoebe tried hard not to scream. "Just because it's different doesn't mean it can't work. And you all miss me too, although I'm sure Piper doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"Of course we miss you honey", Paige tried to say sweetly to calm everybody down. Sure she was youngest, but all of a sudden she was in the middle.

"Well you can have me back You can have the power of three back, you just have to be willing to meet me halfway."

Piper was really losing it, they all could see that. The cords on her neck were straining, and her eyes were large and red. "You can't protect innocents and save demons, it just doesn't work that way."

"Apparently it does, he's alive isn't he?" she said indicating to the frozen Gregory.

"Yeah, but your friend Malic is going to come back." Paige said softly, as if trying to break it to her nicely.

"You don't know that."

"That's what they do Phoebe, they come back. They snarl and come back."

"Yeah." Paige agreed. "And now we have to worry about protecting him, instead of saving you."

Phoebe tried to hold herself back once again. There was a short pause.

"You think I need saving?" she asked softly. Piper barked back at her.

"Are you kidding me? That baby inside of you has corrupted you more than you think."

"Piper" Paige attempted to calm her down once more.

"Don't Piper me! This is insane. What you are saying is insane. You can not come back. You can not work with us as long as you are married to the source."

"So what do you want me to do? Leave my husband!" Phoebe yelled back.

"Yes!"

"That's not fair!" Phoebe said, almost backing away.

"It's not fair Phoebe, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose."

There was another moment of silence.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way." Phoebe flamed out.

End Of Flashback

* * *

"Yeah, it could have worked. Think of all the work we could have saved ourselves, and I could still have Cole." Phoebe thought.

* * *

"Yes, that was the worst time." Piper agreed. "I could never go through that again. I love her so much, but man she can be a royal pain in the ass."

"And then you blamed yourself." The first clone said, just as Phoebe was saying it in the room across.

* * *

**Piper: **We're closed.

**Leo: **Honey...

**Piper: **I don't want to talk.

**Leo: **I know how you're feeling.

**Piper: **Even more that I don't want to talk. I do not want a pep talk.

**Leo: **Piper, what are you doing?

**Piper: **What does it look like I am doing. I'm trying to stop myself from feeling like the failure that I am.

(She fills her glass.)

**Leo: **You are not a failure, it's not your fault Phoebe...

**Piper: **I am the oldest sister, okay, it is my job to keep the family together, and see it, this my friend, I am a failure.

**Leo: **That's enough. (He takes the bottle off her.)

**Piper: **Paige could see that Cole clearly had turned evil and she tried to tell me over and over and over and over and over. That doesn't even sound like a word anymore.

**Leo: **You know, I didn't see that he was evil, Piper. Phoebe didn't see it at first, we didn't want to see it. We wanted a normal, happy family, that's just human nature.

**Piper: **She is my baby sister and I let him destroy her. That is not human nature, that is the nature of failure.

**Leo: **Alright, I'm not gonna listen to this anymore, you are a good witch and...

(Piper freezes him.)

**Piper: **I said no pep talks. (She takes the bottle back off him.) Nobody listens around here anymore. (She takes a sip of her drink and falls off her chair.) Ouch.


	8. Together Again Part One

A/N- Finally, a nice chapter about Phoebe and Piper. I know i know... took long enough, but here it is. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for everyone for the reviews. Thank's Footiefan 4 everything. Please update The Switch soon! Well... please review if you read every1! Blessed Be

* * *

Phoebe didn't know if she could handle the stress that her clones were forcing upon her. All of these horrible memories about Piper, but could she really be blamed. Phoebe had played large parts in those roles as well, and couldn't be confessed totally innocent. I mean, it wasn't all Piper's fault.

"And you've helped Piper a lot as well. I mean, you guys were really close after Prue died. Remember the first night?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Piper has just recited a spellto summon Prue, the candle flickers.

Phoebe: Piper? (Piper looks up, hopeful.)

Piper: Prue? (She looks at the candle. Phoebe enters, wearing her nightclothes and jacket. She has a tear-stained face.)

Phoebe: Sweetie, it 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? (Piper doesn't answer, just stares blankly at the book. Phoebe notices Piper's bleeding and gets a towel.) You're bleeding.

(Piper doesn't notice, doesn't care. Phoebe finds a clean cloth, takes Piper's hand and wraps the wound.)

Piper: I don't understand why magic can't fix this. And why we can't bring Prue back. It's not like we haven't cheated death before. I don't understand why this time isn't any different.

Phoebe: Because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper. You know that.

Piper: There's other magic, magic that we've used before. (She flips through the pages and fights the tears.) Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time. (She closes the Book of Shadows. She stands up.) It's like the book just deserted us and deserted Prue, and I don't understand why. (Phoebe takes Piper's other hand, holds them both, shares her pain.)

Phoebe: We lost our sister. How can we ever understand that? (Pause) We've tried every magical way to bring her back... but we can't. She's gone. (Their eyes well up as they face the harsh reality, then they fall into each other's arms. It's a nightmare neither one of them can ever wake up from.) I just - I thank God that I didn't lose you too. (Phoebe gives her a little kiss. She breaks the hug. She sighs.) We have to get some rest. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral.

* * *

"And then remember when Phoebe finally let our her emotions? You were there with her in the room. The same room you had sat in before holding Prue's necklace and wearing her coat. And you helped her." Piper's clone said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Piper: Phoebe, I think I found... (Phoebe's not there.) The church. Phoebe? (She looks into Prue's old room to find Phoebe standing there, facing the window. Piper sets down the phone book and walks up to her sister.) What are you doing in here?

(Phoebe turns around holding a leather jacket. Phoebe's face is tear stained.)

Phoebe: You remember the time I borrowed this from Prue without asking?

Piper: Which time?

Phoebe: When my boyfriend's cat peed on it. Oh. She got so mad, I thought she was gonna have a stroke. (She whips her nose.) But the funny thing was, she got mad at you because she thought that you were the one that had borrowed it. And you never told her the truth. She never knew it was really me. (Phoebe sobs and sits down on a red sofa. Piper comes over and sits beside her. Piper pulls Phoebe to her and embraces her sister.) I miss her so much.

Piper: I know. Me, too. I was wondering when you were gonna let go.

Phoebe: I was just... I was trying to. (Piper hands her a tissue.) Thanks. Stay strong, you know, keep it together for you, and... then I put all my energy into trying to save... Paige because I figured only one of us could break down at a time. Otherwise, we'd both be useless. (She sits up.) I'm scared, Piper. I'm really, really scared. She always took the lead. She was... she was our big sister. How are we supposed to go on without her? How are we supposed to go up against the Source without her? (Piper sighs.)

Piper: I don't know. But I do know that we can't let the bastard get Paige, either so, no matter what we think or feel, she is our sister. And sisters protect each other.

* * *

"She really helped me through a tough time there. But I did have to be strong, but she didn't care that I broke down. She took care of me."

"Of course I did. You're my baby sister." Phoebe looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Piper was standing in the doorway with her two clones behind her. She was smiling. Slowly she walked towards Phoebe and sat down on the bed beside her.

"And you're my older sister." Phoebe said, resting her head on Piper's shoulder.

"Don't you forget it."

"I kind of have though. I'm sorry that I was so mad at you for everything. I'm just tired and with my job and..."

"Phoebe, don't apologize. We were both acting like three year olds, and we deserved Paige's treatment. I'm actually glad she did what she did, she made me see what I was doing, and forced me to realize that it was wrong. I love you Phoebe."

"I love you too Piper."

"I was just thinking of the time that you were taken by the source. He wanted the relinquishing spell."

"I must have really put you through a hard time there."

"Paige and I had an argument, not the first, and not the last, but it wasn't that bad."

"What did you guys say?"

* * *

Leo is trying to sense Piper, but is getting nowhere fast.

Paige: Anything?

Leo: I can't sense Piper anywhere.

Paige: Does that mean that?

Phoebe: No. He wouldn't have taken her if he wanted her dead. (Cole shimmers in, covered in slime.) Cole? Oh my god.

Cole: I'm alright. I just found out that Piper's in the underworld, I think the Source has her.

Phoebe: The Source? A-are you sure? How do you know?

Cole: From another chameleon demon. I kinda 'squeezed' it out of him.

Phoebe: Well, we gotta find her. There's gotta be a spell in here somewhere.

(She picks up the Book of Shadows and has a premonition of the Source taking the BOS and killing Phoebe and Paige.)

Cole: Phoebe?

Phoebe: I saw the Source stealing the book and killing us with our powers.

Paige: Our powers? How can he get our powers?

Cole: Maybe he's figured how to get them from Piper. Explains why he's keeping her alive.

Phoebe: No, but she can't give them up herself.

Leo: Well, she can using the relinquishing spell in the book.

Phoebe: But we burnt that spell three years ago, it doesn't exist anymore.

Leo: It does in her mind.

Phoebe: That's crazy. She'd never say it, she'd never give up her powers.

Paige: Even though she was kinda willing to this morning? I'm just saying.

Phoebe: Look, I know what you're saying but you don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry.

Paige: Forget it.

Leo: (to Cole) Maybe you and I should go down there, see if I can sense her.

Cole: Follow me.

(Cole shimmers out and Leo orbs out.)

Phoebe: Okay, there's a bunch or summoning spells we can try.

* * *

"Then we argued again later, but in the end it turned out Paige was right, about everything."

"I know what you mean. We really don't give her enough credit, doing what she does. Putting up with us and all."

"Yeah, we really should appreciate her more. I do, but I'm just not always sure how to show it."

"Same here. Thanks guy...guys?" The clones were smiling at them, standing all next to each other. As Piper and Phoebe watched they began to disappear. As the became transparent, they waved, happy to have helped. As they disappeared completely Phoebe and Piper couldn't help but share a look of love and gratitude.

"Alright! That's it! What did you do now?!" Piper and Phoebe looked up frightened at the stomping descending down the stairs and straight to Phoebe's room. "I told you not to do anything, to stay away from each other..." She saw Piper's opened door and advanced to Phoebes "... I now I find you, Hugging?!" Paige was dumbfounded. She was shocked into silence, holding a piece of Paper in her hand and eyebrows arched to her hairline.

"Is that the spell?" Phoebe asked, tucking her legs under her and then getting up.

"Yes but.."

"Good, let's go summon the demon then."

"But how..."

"Let's just say that the past reminded us of the present."

"What are..."

"And the clones really helped us to realize our mistake."

"But they..."

"Shall we go summon that demon? Let's vanquish his sorry ass!" Phoebe and Piper walked out of the room on opposite side of Paige, grabbing the paper out of her hands. Paige was left standing their stupefied and very lost.


	9. They're back

A/n- Hello Again. Thank you to all who have been reviewing. Comments, suffestions, and critism is welcome and greatly appreciated. on My diary entries i won't be able to update them for another monthor so (sorry Footiefan). Until then, i hope you're satified with this. It's short, but it's onlya fill in. Suspense. You'll see...

* * *

"Are you coming?" Phoebe called over her shoulder at Paige who was still standing stunned at the doorway of Phoebe's room. What had happened? Why were the clones gone? Why did Phoebe and Piper like each other again?

Suddenly Paige creased her eyebrows. Why did she care? They weren't fighting. This was something to be happy about, not something to obsess about.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Alright, we'll set up the candles."

"Okay." Paige stared a moment longer at the empty rooms. Just as she was about to turn around and follow her sisters the clones started to reappear. At first Paige couldn't make out what was happening, but as the clones began to solidify Paige realized who they were.

"Wait. I thought you guys weren't needed any more."

"Well obviously we still are smart one." Piper's snappy clone said to her.

"Paige! Your clones are here again!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs.

"So are yours!" Paige yelled up to her sisters.

"Wow you guys are sharp. It's no wonder things get done around here so fast."

"With personalities like you I'm amazed we get anything done at all." Paige retorted, moving her head around while she said it. After completing her sentence she promptly turned on her heals and exited the room.

Halfway to the attic she ran into her sisters, apparently coming down to see Paige.

"Your clones aren't being very nice." Piper said, a little pouty.

"Neither are yours"

"Well's its not wonder." Phoebe said. "I mean I thought they were free to go, and now they back. Wonder what we need them for."

"I don't know. You want to go check the book, see if there's something I missed while reciting the spell, a warning or something?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I need some coffee, I'll be right there." Paige left downstairs while the other sisters went up.

"Hm… nope, there doesn't seem to be anything here."

"No, I didn't think there was. Where did Paige's clones go. Probably downstairs to our clones. They seem to get along well with each other, for the most part."

"Yeah. Hey, where's Paige?"

"She was getting coffee."

"It shouldn't have taken her this long." The sister looked at each other and simultaneously dashed for the door, running to the kitchen screaming Paige's name. When they arrived at the kitchen Piper gasped and Phoebe retreated, unable to bear witness to the sight that had unfolded before them.

The walls and counter were covered in blood. On the window, in red aswell, were the words three days.

* * *

Sorry, i just like the colors!

* * *


	10. Heart of a Lion

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh... hello**again. Last chapter i kind of left a cliff-hanger, what with Paige in trouble. I've had this chapter sitting in my comp, but i forgot to upload it. Nothing is resolved about paige here, it's just a fill-in until next chapter, when we'll see Paige. No... she's not dead. Well... plese review and tell me what you think. Flames completely welcome.

* * *

"Oh my god Phoebe. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but whatever we do it better be within three days."

"Phoebe! This is not funny. What if something happened?"

"Well by the looks of things it looks like something already did."

"Phoebe! This is not a joke."

"I wasn't laughing. Let's just hope that most of this blood is the demons."

"Most demons don't bleed red."

Piper and Phoebe had walked back to the living room in shock. They were now seated on the couch.

"We have nothing to ID the demons by. They didn't even tell us what they want. Three days. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Piper, you have to calm down. We're not going to be able to do anything if you become hysterical."

"Okay, but without Paige we can't use a power of three spell. You don't suppose that it's the same demon that attacked earlier do you?"

"I don't think so; he just absorbs anger and rage."

"And probably releases it back into the world."

"How do you figure?"

"Because why else would he suck all of our anger from us?"

"Well he obviously didn't get all of it."

"Please do not start, Piper. I can't take it. We need to stick together, especially since we're stuck together."

"But without Paige…"

"We have Paige."

"What do you mean we have Paige? If we had Paige we wouldn't be sitting here falling apart and…"

"There are two clones up there. And just for your 411, you seem to be the only one falling apart."

"But the clones aren't really Paige."

"Yes they are. They are two different personalities, each derived from Paige."

"Yeah but…"

"I think the first thing we should do is call Leo."

"Why? What will he be able to do?"

"He may be able to sense Paige."

"Okay. LEO!"

There was a flash of bright light (as always) and Piper's husband appeared in the living room.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? What the hell do you mean what's the matter? Are you watching us? Are you even paying attention to anything we do? What the hell use is a guardian angel if he doesn't protect. Can't you sense Paige?"

Phoebe's eyebrows were raised. This was obviously causing a lot of stress on Piper.

Leo looked at Phoebe.

"Did I do something?"

"No honey, we're all just a little stressed and worried right now. Can you sense Paige?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's here."

Phoebe's head went back and she glared at him.

"What do you mean she's here? We just…"

"He's sensing the clones." Piper said, softly.

"Clones?" Leo asked.

"Okay, this is going to be a story just to long to tell you right now. Just go into the kitchen for a minute."

"Why?"

"Leo, just do it." Piper said menacingly, yet still annoyingly soft. Leo raised his eyebrows to match Phoebe's.

"Okay, sorry." Piper and Phoebe waited while they heard Leo walk through the dining room and open the door. Suddenly they heard a thud. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other with widening eyes.

"Leo!" Piper got up and ran to the blood-soaked kitchen. Leo was lying on the floor, fainted. Phoebe couldn't help but quote one of her favorite movies, so she put on her English accent.

"Heart of a lion, this one."


	11. Rescue Clones

**A/N- there's an authors note on the next chapter... so i wont write anything here other than please review and let me know your opinions:)

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven- Rescue Clones**

Leo staggered into the living room, falling on the couch as Phoebe and Piper let go of him. He clutched his stomach and closed his eyes tight.

"Okay Leo, you can not break down now. That's what Piper and I are here for. You are the whitelighter. You have to give us advice and help us contain ourselves."

Leo looked up at her and nodded his head. For a minute he sat there breathing deeply and slowly the sister's watched the color return to his face. At long last he stood up and straightened himself up.

"Alright, what do we know?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other. For a moment neither moved nor blinked, and finally they turned back to him.

"We have three days." Phoebe told him. Leo paused, waiting for the punch line. It didn't come.

"That's it?"

"That's it. There was a demon that attacked us earlier, as I was just shouting to you about, but he just absorbed our anger, he didn't do anything to hurt us." Piper said

"But might he have the incentive?"

"No. He's merely there to store anger in order to release it back into the world when it's needed. If someone were to get into an accident, he would release our anger into them, and they would take our anger out on someone else, or something else." Leo and the remaining sister turned towards the stairs. Piper's clones were standing there with the book in their hand.

"Pretty much what we figured, but thank you for clarifying that for us."

"Your welcome." Piper's clones came down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not unless you know where Paige is."

"Sorry, we can't help you there."

"Okay, what demon do we know would give us time to save her? She's a charmed ones, most demons would jump at the opportunity to kill her."

"What's to say she hasn't already? I mean, we have no proof that they've actually got her alive, they just might be waiting for us to figure them out so when we come for them, they can kill us too. We really can't be certain of this is a trap."

"We really can't be certain of anything right now."

"Yes we can." Piper's clone said. Both of them seemed to be calm right now, neither one sarcastic or insanely happy.

"What?"

"We know that Paige is alive."

"And how exactly do we know that?"

"If Paige were dead, her clones would be dead as well. They would disappear, just like if one of you died. We're only here if we're needed, and if you're dead, we're not exactly needed, are we?"

"You're right. But where ARE he clones?" Everybody got up and began to ascend the stairs.

"Do you think that clones might be able to see where she is, or sense her?"

"Yes. If you just fused the two of Paige's clone's together they might combined be able to see where Paige is being held."

"How do we fuse them?"

"With a power of three spell of course."

"Well then, I guess you better get started Phoebe." Piper smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"You know, why is it that **I'M** always the one who is sent off to write the spells."

"Because you've had the most experience, you are the best at it, and you really aren't good at anything else."


	12. The Power of Words

A/N- Sorry for not updating this a while. I'm not quite sure where to go on this and school work has suddenly become overloaded. Well... here's the next chapter anyway. I hope you enjoy it and please please review. If there is anything i can do better, or anything that you want to see happen please let me know and i'll be eternally grateful. :) Have Fun! Oh Yeah, and please excuse the bad spell writing. I'm not as good as Phoebe (or the script writers anyway)

* * *

"That which has been split in three, we ask to now return to thee

Two souls in one body as before, the third linked by minds unsure

To see and hear each other's thoughts, so we may found the one that's lost."

Piper, Phoebe, and one of the Paige's stood in the attic in a ring of white candles; the same candles that had brought the clones into the world in the first place. The remaining Piper's and the cloned Phoebe's sat on the worn out couch waiting anxiously to see if the power of three spell would work on their sister clones. Leo stood at the podium with his hands clutching the sides of the wooden board. He was praying silently that the spell would work, that they would be able to find and save Paige. He hoped more reverently (A/N- is that the right word?) that if the spell _did_ work that the news from the clones would be reason to celebrate briefly and then attempt a rescue. If she was seriously injured or close to death he knew that the sisters were prone to panic.

As he and the remaining clones watched both of the Paige's disappeared. The company held their breaths, awaiting their return. When they did it was as they had all hoped… in one body.

"Thank god it worked." Piper breathed, her hair in her face. It was obvious by her strained features that she was very worried and stressed. She needed to deal with the situation and move on.

"Can you sense her? Is she okay?" Phoebe said to the Paige standing in the room. She was wringing her hands. Her pale fragile fingers were tensed with concern. She needed to know that her younger sister wasn't being tortured by the underworld.

Phoebe was still trying to figure out why whoever had her hadn't killed her yet. It was obviously a demon, and Phoebe couldn't think of one bad guy who wouldn't want the honor of killing a charmed one.

"She is tied up, paralyzed. She can't move or speak." Paige said.

"Oh my god." Phoebe said, her hands separating each other and one flying to cover her mouth, her eyes filling instantly with tears. The clones too could not seem to be able to contain themselves. Leo winced, but he waited for the reaction of his wife.

Piper looked down on the floor, her hair falling again into her face. Her eyes too were wet with tears that threatened to spill. She looked back up and tried to keep her voice even and steady as she spoke. The quaver was still noticeable, but not as severe as Phoebe's.

"Where is she?" She asked the Paige.

"I can't tell. It's very dark, and wet. But it's clean. There aren't any rats or even dirt on the floor. She seems to be unconscious."

"If they hurt her…" Piper said, struggling to articulate a threat on the demon who had taken her youngest sister. Her voice got the better of her, and it would not allow her to finish her curse. Her lips shaking she turned away and walked out of the circle of white burning candles. Paige stood still, unsure whether or not to move. Phoebe followed Piper out and put her hands on Piper's shoulders. She squeezed them sisterly and put her head on Piper's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry about it. Paige is going to fine, she just needs a little help getting out of there. That's where we come in. We have to work together on this Piper. I know that you and I have been fighting a lot more than usual, but I thought we put that past us. Need I remind you of the memories that they clones helped us see. We need to stick together, or we won't have any chance of saving Paige."

"She's right Piper." Leo said, walking around the podium and towards his wife. "If you and Phoebe don't work together to rescue her, she may not be rescued. Now Phoebe alone has her two clones to help her, but they need you too. The power of three has to stay together. If you give up on each other who does the rest of the world have to count on?"

"The rest of the world doesn't even know we exist. The rest of the world doesn't know the danger we put ourselves through on a daily basis so that they can be safe and live normal lives and be happy. The rest of the world hasn't lost the person who meant the most to them. The rest of the world doesn't have their youngest and most vulnerable sister tied up somewhere where we don't know and we can't save her."

"You can save her. You just have to stop worrying and start rescuing. Paige… this one, not the one that's tied up… can orb to where the real Paige is. All you have to do is make sure that you'll be ready to fight whoever is holding her there."

"Of course we'll be ready to fight. We're the Charmed Ones. Right Piper?" Phoebe said, trying hard to make her older sister come into the light and step out of the darkness she had shrouded herself in.

"No, we're not Phoebe." Piper said, looking at her. Their eyes met and for a moment the gaze was held. Then Piper turned away and walked slowly out of the room, her arms crossed and her head down.


	13. Blackout

**A/N**- Hello everyone. I'm so sorry this has taken so long but i've been working ont his other story that i got really involved in. I've not decided whether or not to post it here. Anyway, this chapter might not make a whole lot of sense to you right now, but i promise everything will become clear next chapter, even if it does take a while. Please don't give up on me and review if you like this. Have a great day, Blessed Be

**Chapter Twelve- Blackout**

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there? I could really use some help here." A young woman sat on the cold hard floor of a small secluded room. She struggled with the ropes that bound her wrists together on a large silver pole that ran up through the ceiling and down into the ground. It was no use, the ropes seemed to be unbreakable, and she at last gave up the fruitless grapple and took to shouting out once more. As she did she heard a voice.

"Keep yelling, I can't find you." The woman was relieved. There was somebody here. They could free her. She continued to yell, and slowly she began to hear the sound of echoing footprints. They were approaching.

"Don't stop," The voice said, and so the woman didn't.

What seemed like hours later a tall man stepped out from behind the curve in the wall. The woman immediately soaked in all of his features. Tall, different colored eyes, beautiful black hair, amazing body poorly concealed under the skintight black shirt that was visible through the open trench coat that hung down under his ankles.

"Hang on." The man took long strides towards her and seemed to glide across the damp stone. He untied the ropes and helped the grateful woman up onto her feet.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me."

"It's no problem. What's your name?" The man said. Beautiful voice, slight French accent, positively seducing.

"Um… I don't know actually. I think I knew at one time, but I can't remember anything."

"That's okay, it'll all come back to you slowly. I'm Tenzin, Saben Tenzin." Saben held out his hand, and the nameless woman took his in hers. He had a firm grip, long slender piano playing fingers, neatly manicured nails, pale skin.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I'll be able to repay you."

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get out of here."

"Do you know where he is?" the woman asked.

"I think so. If I don't then we're in trouble." Saben took the woman's hand and led her towards what seemed like an exit. "I think we can get out this way."

"It's so easy."

"Demon's aren't exactly known for their cleverness."

"Sorry, did you say demons?" the woman asked.

"Yes, demons. Filthy creatures that spend their time in the underworld searching after witches and others whom they can torture and kill."

"Am I a witch then?"

"Aren't you?"

"I don't know."

"Nor do I. Come though, we must leave here now before they return." Saben opened the door and the woman leapt nimbly through and into the fresh air.

"Ah, it feels so good."

"How long have you been down there?"

* * *

"Three weeks. Three weeks Phoebe, and still we can't find her." Piper paced around the room. Neither she nor Piper had been able to get a good nights rest.

"She's probably dead, the message said three days."

"No, she's not dead. I would know if she had died, you would know. They're keeping her alive, but why? Why would they keep her there and not chance an attack on us?"

"Piper, you're going to jinx us." Phoebe said. She was sitting with her hands in her head at the table in the kitchen, trying desperately to rethink everything they had done and everything they had yet to do. She couldn't. She was just too tired, too run down.

"Maybe the elders have learned something new," Phoebe suggested.

"Since yesterday? I don't think so Phoebe. Something tells me that the demons aren't going to wait much longer before Paige is diced."

"But we don't know where she is, who she's with, or what the demon wants."

"Have we tried summoning him?"

"Three times."

"Well you know what they say, fourth times the charm."

"I thought it was third."

"It's fourth if I says it's fourth." Piper snapped.

"Sorry. Alright, let's try one more time. If not then I don't know what we're going to be able to do."

"We'll think of something. Paige is counting on us, we can't give up on her."


End file.
